A Fine Bloody Mess -re uploaded-
by Ninnny
Summary: What if Cole and Phoebe's child had been born and wasn't evil. This is an AU where their child Prue Johnna wants break free and live her life independently. She sets up her business in Bon Temps and get sucked into the world of Vampires Charmed/ Trueblood X-over Eric x OC
1. The Weight Of Living Pt II

A/N: Hello all, this is a re-uploaded story I have been struggling with for ages but I finally feel I have it going somewhere, but I had to re-upload it, my grammar and spelling was awful and just a lot of the language I felt was really awkward. There were also some silly mistakes that kept bothering so I feel much better now about continuing this story :)

Feel free to let me know what you think.

**ALSO! I would love to hear any ideas or input you have as where you would like to see this going. **

* * *

I trudged down the lonely country road on my own. My car was a few miles back and I still hadn't reached a gas station or a phone. 'Stupid countryside with no signal!' I screamed as I kicked a rock as hard as I could out of my path dispersing some of my irritation. I began mumbling curses under my breath at the new scuff on my favourite boots. I looked down at my watch, it had been about a half hour since the last car went by so hitchhiking was out of the question.

I was so tempted to just shimmer myself back to civilisation but for all I knew I could end up in -only God knows where. I promised myself I would only use it incase of emergencies.

Besides, I wanted to do this on my own, the 'normal' way, as much as I could. The last time I tried to shimmer that far I ended up in the middle of the Underworld in a Thorn Demon nest. Shimmering was so unreliable lately. I was sore for three weeks after that and my aunts had to get me out of that mess too. They watched me like hawks for at least a month.

You see, this is what happens when you have no one to teach you that stuff, I'm not even sure if I can throw energy balls these days, I can't remember the last time I was able to even conjure one. There aren't many Demons out there willing to mentor the Twice-Blessed child of the Charmed Ones. (Though demons loved to earn a bit recognition saying they survived an encounter with me.) That's why my aunts and mother were and still are so protective of me. Chris and Wyatt have it so easy. If you ask me my family was just embarrassed by me.

When I was a kid it was so easy to use magic, I shimmered in out of places all the time without a care in the world, I could use projection easily and make anything I wanted real so I was spoiled rotten, not to mention my telekinesis was like having an extra limb, but these days it's a lot harder. Sometimes to even try and lift a leaf with my mind is like trying to move a tonne of bricks.

My powers are unfortunately tied to my emotions and that seems to be the root of the problem. When I went to my uncle Leo about it, he said that because I've been repressing my demon side for so long and because I'm so smothered by my family, my powers in general are... 'Repressed'. It's not easy growing up different from everyone else your own age (and even your own family) but add in all that protectiveness and rules and it was no wonder I was in the middle of nowhere. I had had enough. I'm twenty-two, I didn't need to be watched every five minutes!

Back at my apartment in San Francisco, I was even in the same building as my parents and I was constantly visited by everyone and I mostly ended just spending all my time in my parents place anyway and that's no way to live. It's not like I was being forced to be with them, it's just that I know no different. I needed my own space. I needed to live on my own, away from my family, find my own identity and figure out what kind of witch I want to be. I know we're a close family but it's becoming suffocating.

I had been planning this for months. I needed to get out of the city, needed to get out of my family's shadow and make my own mark on the world. I needed somewhere where the sun was covered by clouds and not smog. What's funny is, is that once upon a time my mother was in the same boat. You would think she would understand, or at the very least empathise. You know for an empath, she was really bad at trying to understand me. My uncle Leo was all for this move, he was the nurturing kind of person when it came to reaching your own potential. My Dad didn't see the harm in it either, I was only an orb or beam away.

I was really thankful that my aunt Paige hadn't orbed in yet. She would have sensed my stress levels by now but I was doing my best to stay calm and collected, over the years I had learned to keep a hold of my emotions so I didn't have Paige orb in every time I stubbed my toe. Paige was cool like that though, she was the youngest of my mother's sisters and I got on better with her than any of my cousins. My cousins and sisters are the ones that had the good life, they were either half-witch half-mortal/ Whitelighter/ Cupid, that's nothing compared to being half-witch half-Demon. "Spawn of the Devil" is phrase I've heard one too many times.

It was believed that my birth father was actually the Source, but dates got confused (as they do in pregnancies) and I wasn't the spawn of the Source. My parents were even expecting a boy believe it or not.

The Seer that foretold my birth was wrong I guess, she tried to use me to claim the throne of the Underworld before I was even born. However it turned out my demon half came from Belthazar, not the Source of all evil in the world, which would also make me a quarter demon if we want to get really specific. Anyway, thanks to my true parentage the Seer's plans went up in flames, pardon the bad pun.

Being half evil anyway didn't scare me that much, my mother and my cousin Wyatt can go evil just as easily as I could. They were both born in the manor which was built over some spiritual nexis, or something. I'm not too clear on the specifics.

Unlike my aunt Paige my aunt Piper played the part of second overbearing mother, if it wasn't my own mother bossing me around, it was Piper. But it's not really her fault, I'm not that self-absorbed to not understand why. She had the role of oldest sister forced upon her when their older sister died. My aunt Prue, who I'm named after, was murdered not long before I was born.

It's kind of funny, Piper says my mom had been a loose cannon at my age, according to Piper anyway (my mom completely denies it) and that that trait was genetic in Halliwells. That and stubbornness and the great bone structure. To be honest I really can't see my mother doing anything other than writing her column and worrying about me and my sisters.

As for my demon father,I never knew him, no one ever talks about him around me, you would think by now I would have some kind of information on him other than the basics, I wasn't a child after all. Whenever his name is mentioned around my mom, she goes all weird and she just ends up upset or angry and shuts down. I know his name though, Cole Turner, and that he was a Demon of course but he was half-human as well, and at some point the Source of all evil? I know, my family is really too confusing.

I read up on him in the Book of Shadows as a kid, I just couldn't resist. His name was Belthazor, he was a very powerful upper level Demon but my mother tore out the pages and hid them on me. There's a conjuring spell for him and I guess she was terrified I would actually use it. But he's dead, it doesn't make much sense as to why she would do it.

However, I did do some internet research on him too. He was a highly regarded assistant D.A in San Francisco, and then he just disappeared. My mother was a suspect in his disappearance but the investigation never went further. The police figured deadbeat Dad and that was that. But my mother is a Charmed one and my father was a Demon, it's just inevitable that one of them wouldn't have survived the relationship. But I'm not one hundred percent sure if he really is dead.

My step father Cup is the only father I've ever had, he's great, I love him, I really do but we just don't have that connection that he has with my sisters Penelope and Payten. I'm putting that down to my Demon half too. Cupids and Demons don't mix very well. As I thought of my sisters I started to laugh to myself a bit, I could just imagine the look on their face's if they saw me right now.

I suddenly let out a huge yawn as I sauntered down the road. I was so tired, or bored, that I wasn't really paying much attention to my surroundings. I never even saw the rock that caught the toe of my boot and sent me flying.

"Just perfect..." I groaned aloud into the ground, losing the will to keep going. The ground was really quite comfy, maybe if I just curled up in ball I'd just fall into a void and have no more problems to worry about. I fell on my knee pretty hard too and the pain made my whole knee cap throb.

My first groan was followed by an even louder one when I saw blue lights come from above me. Could this moment get any worse?

When I looked up I saw an aged man with dark silver hair wearing a look on his face that could kill and I knew that yes, things were just gonna keep getting worse for me tonight. He stared down at me bemused by my situation. Of all the Elders to 'pop in' for a visit it had to be him.

"What do you want Odin?" I asked him as I stood up brushing the dust off of myself.

"I want to know what you think you are doing?" He asked in his pompous 'I'm an elder and you're not tone'.

"Taking a midnight stroll" I smiled walking around him praying in my mind that he would just go away.

"How can you be so irresponsible and reckless?!" He hissed, I turned around and looked at him. I really hated Odin out of all the Elders up there he had the biggest stick up his ass. If you ask me he really needed to get laid.

"Would you just leave me alone? I know what I'm doing!" I groaned.

"Really?" He retorted, crossing his arms in his pompous way. "Have you even stopped for one moment to think about how much danger you're putting yourself into, not only are you open to attacks but there are vampires everywhere?" Did this guy ever stop?.

"Actually I did and I figured, screw it, I'm not spending my life being constantly watched by everyone who's waiting for me to finally lose it." I let a out a huge sigh then, I always knew why Odin despised me so much. "Look Odin, I'm not evil, I'm not killing any innocents, I'm not re-organising the underworld, the cleaners can sort out the vampire mess and there are more in the city than out here anyway so it's all good, you can go back up there and leave me the hell alone." That threw him. He stared at me for a moment, obviously feeling awkward after I pointed out his biggest fears for me, he composed himself for a moment and snapped back into his usual pretentious self. He orbed out without another word looking like he couldn't wait for the day when he tells my parents 'told you so'.

No one really knew what to do with me after I was born. My mother loved me unconditionally of course and she was determined to make sure that nurture would win over nature, and it did. My father was half-Demon so I'm more Witch than Demon, I suppose. The elders thought I was an abomination, they couldn't get over that the prophesied twice-blessed child of the Charmed ones of the Warren line was half-Demon. They failed to see what me and my family saw. There always had to be a balance between good and evil, if I had been born completely good or evil then it would have thrown off the balance. It was my free will that let me choose to be good and even the 'Grand Design' won't interfere with free will.

For about another two hours I kept on walking, with a slight limp I might add, until I finally reached a small strip mall. The only place open at this hour was an obvious vampire bar named Fangtasia. I held back a fit of giggles at such a name and put on a poker face. I didn't like the idea of willingly go into a vampire's lair but beggars can't be choosers.


	2. Hurricane Drunk

A/N: Just a quick note to say that the names of the chapter are songs I feel would go best with the chapters, I should be posting a full playlist later but if you would like the name of the artists feel free to ask. :)

Ninnny xxx

* * *

I walked through the car-park of Fangtasia with my head low and the collars of my jacket up. I wanted to keep a low profile and go unnoticed. I wasn't freaked out by vampires. Unlike majority of the world's population. I understood how it felt to be hated for being different. For being branded with the evil label. I just didn't want to get caught up in whatever they were up to. They were vampires, to even pretend they didn't have something sinister going on behind closed doors was just plain ignorance on my part.

I wasn't really dressed for a night out, dark blue jeans, dark red leather jacket and a white floral lace up the back top didn't really scream party time, but the dark clothes would make it easier not to stand out. My dark brown hair was wavy and my makeup was done so I looked decent enough. I made sure to brush off any dust from when I fell.

When I got to the doorway, I ruffled through my wallet for my ID. The hostess stood there impatiently dressed in a tight leather black corset, black leather skirt and black thigh high boots. She looked terrifying, her eyes looked over me curiously as she looked from my ID to my face.

"Welcome to Fangtasia Ms. Halliwell." She drawled through a menacing and sarcastic smile and stood aside to let me by. Cup didn't have a last name and Halliwell was a feared name in the underworld, the last name of Turner never came into the equation.

"Thank you but I'm just looking for a phone. My car broke down." I replied as calmly as I could.

"There's one at the bar. If you ask nice enough you might even get a drink on the house." She said dryly pursing her lips trying to make me feel uncomfortable. Unfortunately it was working. She didn't have the average redneck, humble pie accent everyone seemed to have, there was a slight twang but it was hidden well by the severity of the sarcasm and boredom in her voice.

"Thanks." I replied anxiously.

I made my way through the dance floor faster than I thought I would. There were exotic dancers, vampire and human, humping poles left right and centre and almost everyone was dressed in leather or black. It was a sea of different energies and emotions. My empathic abilities still worked fine in crowded places, which always ended up giving me a headache or two, even though it was all very intoxicating I had to admit it all looked really cheesy. I was expecting something a little more seductive than tacky. It was hard not to just stand there sniggering at it all. Sure I went to clubs in San Francisco with friends, but I wasn't really a party person, however, I would never be caught dead in a place like this, again, pardon the bad pun.

When I got to the bar I put on my best sweetheart act and was able to get access to the phone. Unfortunately the stupid redneck wouldn't tow my car until morning. I hung up the phone angrily and decided to sit down at the bar and order a drink, I wanted to give my knee a rest anyway, it was tingling after my fall.

"Someone looks like they've seen better nights." I looked up to see the bartender standing across from me drying some glasses, because what else do bartender's do? He was tall and pale with dark hair and wore a kind smile. Your typical bartender basically. Vampire or not, he looked friendly enough.

"You can say that again." I returned taking a sip of my drink, he didn't have the same aura the other vampires had, he was just a bar man in my eyes.

"So where you from?" He asked, I wasn't sure if he was making small talk or he was sussing out the 'newb'.

"San Francisco." I answered taking another swig of my drink.

"Whoa, what's a little city chick doin' all the way out in the middle of Louisiana?"

"Needed a change of scenery." I replied.

"I see, the city can be quite desolate place, people move so fast around there they never stop to live so I don't blame you."

"That's for sure." I answered. I didn't feel like pointing out the irony of that statement coming from him. Instead I stared down at my glass thinking of everything I had to do, not only did I need to unpack my house but I needed to unpack my business, I had to keep wandering would people around here actually be interested in buying herbal remedies. That's what I'm selling, herbal medicine. It was just a cover really for an occult shop to be honest, but it paid the bills. I had advertisements all over Wicca forums and I already had a lot of orders coming in so I'll just be shipping out orders for most of the time. It was getting very popular and I make a comfortable income from it. It wasn't easy moving my shop across America, but it was done now, I was actually quite excited to have it all set up tomorrow. The outlet I was renting was twice the size of the one I rented back in San Francisco.

After about four drinks, I decided it was time to head off. As I set the money down the bartender looked at me confused.

"I'd better head off, I have a very long day ahead of me tomorrow." I said about to turn around.

"You can't leave yet." He replied looking worried "Eric has been scanning you since you arrived, you can't leave without going up there."

"Who's Eric?" I asked bemused. The bartender nodded his head for me to turn around. I didn't want to make it obvious so I turned my head slightly and saw who he meant. It was another vampire, he was sitting on a throne thing above the crowd. I couldn't believe I didn't notice him when I came in first. He was pale like all vampires, he had chin length blond hair and man was he gorgeous! He had broad shoulders under his black suit and it was easy to tell he was tall when he stood up. He looked around the room with either a bored look or an angry look. It was hard to differentiate.

Suddenly his eyes then locked onto mine. They were so blue I could see them from across the room. Suddenly very uncomfortable I shot my gaze back to the bartender. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head confusingly.

"That's Eric Northman, he owns the this place, oldest thing in here." The bartender informed me.

"I see..." I trailed off comprehending the situation for a minute before shaking my worries off. "Pfft!, I don't care, thanks for the drinks." Ok, so maybe the alcohol was taking it's affect because I could the feel the room spin a bit as I headed for the exit.

I was halfway across the bar when the hostess from hell appeared in front of me.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked through a fake smile. She really did enjoy being intimidating.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." I yawned in response. Trying to step around her, lucky for me I've faced things ten times more scarier than her. However she was having none of my attitude and grabbed my forearm in an unbreakable grip. I glared into her eyes and she returned the glare.

"I don't think that is wise." I said calmly through my teeth.

"Now, are you actually that stupid or have you had to much to drink honey?" That was the second time tonight someone assumed I was stupid. This vampire chick was pissing me off now, she gave me a sarcastic look like Odin had earlier and all I wanted to do was to wipe it off her pointy face. My anger was getting to me now, I was not going to be told I was wrong, I could take care of myself and I could certainly take on this vamp bitch and her tacky wardrobe.

I felt my eyes squint and the hostess was on the floor a few feet away. I took that opportunity and made a run for it. I was so close to freedom when the blond throne dude was in front of me. I stopped in my tracks frozen in his furious glare. Unlike the bartender's aura, this guy's was screaming 'I can snap you like a twig in the time it takes you to blink'. I thought he was going to kill me right on the spot but instead he grabbed my shoulder turned me around and pushed me along to the back of the club. I wanted so badly to try and shimmer out but I wasn't focused enough. The emotions and auras that engulfed this place made it too difficult for me to try and concentrate and the drinks didn't help that either. Also I would risk exposure if I just shimmered out in the middle of a dance floor, then again no one seemed to notice my skirmish with hostess that much. What had I gotten myself into, I really hoped I wasn't panicked enough that Paige would sense it, I had to keep calm. 'I could handle a few vampires, it wouldn't be that hard' I thought to myself but deep down I knew the truth. I couldn't vanquish them, it would just cause some big investigation. The day vampires exposed themselves was the day demon hunting got whole lot more complicated. As if it wasn't hard enough to vanquish demons that had assimilated into society. Vampires just had to go and become recognised citizens. Vampires were banished from the underworld so long ago they weren't even on the same level as demons, they were a whole different kettle of fish.

I needed to think of the best way to calm down and get myself out of here alive.


	3. Help I'm Alive

I sat there in the office, trying to keep calm, thanks to the alcohol I was calm but felt giddy, jumpy. This was one of those situations where I wish throwing energy balls wasn't so hard. The bar owner sat across the desk in a leather chair, calmly looking into the distance thinking. I was surprised how mundane his office looked, I was expecting something a lot darker, full of coffins, chains and half-dressed women bleeding out lying across side chairs. I really needed to stop watching late night horror films.

"Who are you?" He asked tentatively. But before I answered the question his number one bitch answered. I turned my head and glared at her, my death glare didn't phase her one bit. What I wouldn't give to wring her neck.

When I turned my head back to the owner his eyes hadn't moved and were watching me intently. They were so piercing and I was just so happy glamouring didn't work very well on witches.

"Where are you from?"

"Around." I replied purposely vague, my drinks clearly wanted to do the talking tonight.

"Why were you here?"

"My car broke down."

"What are you?" That one had me caught out.

"What?" I retorted looking as confused and innocent as I possibly could.

"I saw what happened out there, no human has the power to do that. So, I'll ask again, what are you?" He argued, his jaw set as if it were stone. This guy really had some anger issues and as much as I wanted to just spit it out and get out of there, I had no proof that I would get out of here alive if I told him the truth.  
"Human." I snapped, it was a quarter true anyway, it's not like I'm some shape shifting creature from the deep. His eyes never left my face.

"You don't smell human." He stated suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" I was completely insulted, I knew I had been walking around all night but I knew I didn't smell bad.

"You're bleeding, your blood doesn't smell human." He explained slowly, I gave him a look as though he had two heads and I felt really awkward now. I looked at my hands, they were scraped and a little bit dirty from where I fell earlier but there was no broken skin and then it dawned on me, I cut my knee under my jeans. I felt so stupid now for not checking my knee before I went into a fucking vampire bar.

"I am human. All I did was defend myself, she started it." Now I was lying.

"And you finished it." He stated.

"I was defending myself!" I argued.

"And how exactly did you do that?" He countered. I was beaten, I really didn't want to tell him. I looked down at my hands and sat in silence. Why did I attract so much bad attention, I was supposed to be able to keep a low profile. I was way too stressed out to try and shimmer now.

"Where did you say your car was?" He asked in a quieter tone, it wasn't friendly, just calmer.

"I didn't but it's about two and half hours down the road," I answered so thankful for a change of subject, I need to think of strategy of escape.

"You walked for two and half hours, in the dark, alone?" He questioned, I looked up to see his face still composed and emotionless, but his eyes, they screamed curiosity. Well shit.

"This is the country, I grew up in the city. I'd rather walk alone in the dark here than the city. Besides, I can take care of myself" I assured him almost threateningly. He ignored me.

"How were you going to get home then?"

"Walk, I guess."

"Why would you not get a cab?" He questioned lightly.

"I don't care for cabs to be honest." I replied, taking my eyes off of him and looking around the room with nonchalance. I didn't like being driven around by a stranger, it made me nervous, I prefer to be the one driving. We sat in silence for a moment until my frustration got the better of me.

"Okay I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you let me leave." I proposed leaning back into my chair grinning. It was the only way I could think of getting out of here in one piece. I was never going to be able to shimmer in this place, I was too overwhelmed.

"Deal. Now what are you?" He got straight to the point, leaning forward in his chair, ready to listen.

"Nah huh, I'll tell you everything when I'm outside." I knew I was pushing my luck but I didn't really care at this point. I just wanted out.

"Fine." He agreed and before I could blink again he was at the door of the office with it open. He gestured for me to exit the room. 'Success!' was all that went through my mind, that and, FREEDOM!

I walked as confidently as I could through the bar, Eric followed behind me. Before I knew it we were outside. I didn't dare run, that would have been silly so I just kept walking. When we were comfortably far enough away from the club I stopped and spun around on my heal. Finally, air and quiet. I could feel myself calming down.

"Now, who are you, why are you here and what are you?" He folded his arms expectantly.

"You have to promise me you're not going to harm me, follow me or track me down." I needed to distract him to let myself concentrate.

"That was not part of the agreement." He asserted.

"Well you can promise me or you can kill me and then never find out... Your choice." I said putting my hands in my pocket and leaning back on the heel of my boots playfully breathing in the calming warm air. My hair danced around my face from small breeze that had taken up.

"Are you really willing to die for that." He answered stepping closer to me. A little too close for comfort. He was trying to intimidate me but I wasn't going to let him succeed. I squared up to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I think I would rather be dead than be plagued by vampires, I get enough from demons I don't need vampires driving me nuts." I explained with intense honesty.

"Fine." He didn't move and neither did I, I didn't let our eye contact break either, it was lucky his eyes were so blue, it would be hard to look away anyway.

"Okay, I'm only saying this once so you better get it all." I took and deep breath and mentally prepared myself. "My name is Prue Johnna Halliwell, I'm here because my car broke down and I needed a phone, I am the Twice-Blessed child of the Charmed Ones, I'm half witch, quarter demon. You really don't want to mess with me and I suggest you never bother me again if you like... existing."

"Charmed Ones?" He questioned looking a little confused.

"I'm not an encyclopedia, do your own research." He looked at me furiously and it was kind of amusing and my smile grew bigger as I began shimmering. He jumped slightly and tried to grabbed me but it was too late, I was barely even there anymore and home was growing closer and closer. Before I was really gone I blew him a kiss and then my surroundings were completely different. Eric wasn't standing in front of me anymore.


	4. Rise Up

Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me, for a moment I was terrified I had shimmered into the underworld again but I could see that I was in the middle of a wooded area. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding while squaring up to the vampire. I didn't really care where I was though, I was way too psyched that I had actually shimmered when I needed to. I let out a huge high pitched squeal and punched the air a few times in victory. I was so glad no one was around to see me make an idiot of myself. When satisfied with my victory dance I looked around more. I had thought of my new home but clearly that wasn't where I was. I didn't have a clue where I was actually. I stood there for a moment thinking. I could cast a spell or walk around aimlessly getting more lost... Casting a spell it was.

I calmed myself down again and began to concentrate, this spell had a way of going very wrong so I had to keep my concentration, when I felt ready I began chanting.

"Guiding spirits I ask your charity

lend me your focus and clarity,

Lead me to the place I cannot find

restore that and my peace of mind"

I switched the word 'one' with 'place'. This was a spell I had a lot of experience with, the amount of things I loose on a weekly basis was ridicules. This wasn't the first time I used it to find my way. Hey, San Francisco is a big city.

As I expected a small ball of white light appeared, it was no bigger than the palm of a hand, the light that emanated from it lit up the surrounding area giving me a better field of vision. It danced in the air for a minute, signaling for me to follow it. After about ten minutes of following it the ball of light evaporated and I stepped out of the woods into a clearing. And there it was my new home. I was even more excited that I had actually shimmered so close to where I wanted to go. I was proving myself right, the distance from my family was helping. I didn't want to get to ahead of myself but I was really excited.

My house was small and cottage looking. The timber was painted white and the windows were surrounded by dark wood and empty flower beds. I would soon have them full of herbs and spices. I was also tempted to repaint it but we would see how that goes, the white may grow on me, either way I was getting my garden started as soon as possible. The grass around the house needed to be cut badly and the weeds and moss from the pathway needed to be cleared up too.

Over the last two months I've had my cousins Wyatt and Chris help me move my stuff. It mostly just involved some road trips and a lot of orbing. They didn't do it for free though, while they were moving my stuff I had to take over the their demon and babysitting duties. It was not fun but it was a fair enough deal.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and opened up the house. All the lights were off as expected and in the darkness of my house I could see my boxes piled around the place. After I set up shop tomorrow unpacking was the next thing on my list of stuff to do. I was so tired I hadn't got a clue how I was going to be up early in the morning. 'Damn vampires delaying me' I thought as I stumbled up the stairs that needed to be painted a different colour. The master bedroom was like the rest of the house, full of boxes, the walls were powder blue and the floor was light stained wood. I fumbled through the nearest box, grabbed an old giant t-shirt and collapsed on the bare mattress, my bed sheets and duvet were still in my car but I was unconscious in seconds...

"Rise and shine P.J!" cried a voice way too high pitched and then there was an earthquake, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Payten get out of my room you little... Payten?... Payten what are you doing here?" I said jumping up seeing my way to happy little sister sitting meditation style on my bed beaming. Emotionally not magically. My eyes were sore from the amount of light that flooded the room, my curtains were also still in my car too.

"I decided to visit." She grinned.

"I've been gone three days." I replied getting off my bed and looking for some clothes in the sea of boxes in my room.

"Well I missed you, my big sister not being down the hall anymore." She pouted.

"Okay, now the real reason please." I asked lifting an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Fine," she answered sprawling out on my mattress as I got dressed. Her masses of light brown curls carpeted my bed, Payten and I looked quite similar, we both looked like our mother while Penny looked more like Dad. The main difference between Payten and I was where she had light long curly hair and brown eyes, I had dark brown hair that went to my shoulders and blue eyes. She was the youngest out of all the kids in the family, she was only fourteen but she was as sly as a twenty-five year old.

"I was bored... and I also had a premonition of you sitting in the middle of your shop looking very... ehhmm... not happy."

"So you're here because?..."

"I'm here to help" she smiled. "When you weren't at your shop I decided to come here and wake you up."

"I see.." I contemplated for a moment. She hated being the baby of the family, if anyone else in the family knew how I felt, Payten did. "Alright you can help me set up shop today, do Mom and Dad know you're here?" I asked, my role of responsible big sister kicking in as usual. She shook her head and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess you decided that would be my job." She gave me an innocent smile. "What happened now?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Finally the smile was off her face and I felt bad for asking, that's the thing with Payten, I don't know if it's because she's half cupid or cause she's the youngest but you just feel bad for taking that smile away from her.

"Okay you go find something to eat for breakfast and I'll call mom." And just like that her smile returned and she beamed out. I had to grocery shop too, add that to the list of things I don't have time for... While I had some alone time I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a ponytail and let my bangs fall down messily around my face. After I made myself decent I pulled on a red checkered shirt over my black tank top and black shorts. Downstairs I plugged in the hands free set and dialed my mother's office. Nine out of ten times she answered. Her office was the only place to reach her during the early hours of the day. It rang twice and her secretary answered.

"Hello Phoebe Halliwell's office."

"Hi Sophie, it's Prue, is my Mom around?" I asked, Sophie had been my mother assistant for years, she knew the drill.

"She sure is Prue I'll put you through now." I waited a few moments and my Mother picked up.

"Hello Ladybug." That would be my mothers pet name for me...

"Hi mom, how are things?"

"There good sweetie, how's Louisiana?"

"Hot, tell me are you missing any other daughters besides me by any chance?"

"No, Penny is at her new part-time job and Payten is at your Aunt Pipers."

"You really sure Payten is there?" I asked, I was just messing with her now and taking out some of my irritation out on her..

"Oh I'm sorry honey, she must have beamed out when they weren't looking." She caught on fast.

"It's fine, she's wants to help me setup my shop today so I'll send her home as soon as we're done."

"You sure that's okay Ladybug?" She asked.

"Yeah I could use with the extra hand anyway. Ehhm... Call it a sister's intuition but did something happen?" I asked, best to know what I was up against, Payten had definitely inherited the Halliwell stubbornness.

"Nothing gets passed you hun... There was an attack when Payten was home alone the other day and they were after Payten, it's over now but she got a huge fright."

"Ahh I see, that explains it." She was telling the truth about missing her big sister not being around, I hoped those demons rot in the wasteland, how dare they go after the youngest. That was just low. But honestly what did I really expect from demons.

"Okay well since I have the help I'm taking full advantage of it so I'll send her home when we're finished, I'll even feed the thing too."

"Thanks Ladybug, I hope she doesn't get in the way."

"If she does I'll send her on some wild goose chases." We both laughed, because it wouldn't be the first time that happened.

"I'll see you soon Mom okay."

"Wait honey I wanted to ask," And then I hung up, better to end the conversation there before she started asking questions and favors. I put the phone back on the receiver, grabbed my hand bag and left the house, I had to walk to my shop which pissed me off big time. Thankfully I only lived about a ten minute drive from the shop and it was a glorious day out. It was still early so the day wasn't too warm yet and a cool breeze was beginning to rise. The leaves in the trees danced to it and the sound of birds and bees was a constant background noise as I walked along the country lanes. It really felt good to be out of the city, no angry pedestrians, noise pollution or smog.

As I walked I started thinking about the events of the previous night. I knew making the vampire promise not to come find me was silly, I should have bargained more. I wasn't stupid, I knew I had interested him, vampires had a tendency to obsess over the abnormal, especially the old ones. When you live as long as they do things start to get boring and predictable. I also knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of that stallion of a man. I couldn't lie to myself and deny that he was one fine specimen of raw manliness but I had to remind myself, he was dead. Ever since vampires came out of the coffin things just got a lot more confusing. Sure demons have placed themselves in the human world before, my biological father was an excellent example of that. But this was different, vampires weren't exactly demons nor were they human. The underworld didn't care that the vampires had exposed themselves but the Elders are still panicked by it two years later. Vampires are easy enough to vanquish, depending on their age but ever since they got their own rights it's just made things more difficult. Not to mention I don't think anyone realized how many there actually was. Even though bumping into him again would please my eyes very much I really hoped it wouldn't be for a very long time. Like maybe never.

Eventually I made it into the centre of the town and arrived at my shop. It wasn't anything special. The building was quite old and it was quite the bargain to rent. The windows were covered over with newspaper and I planned on leaving that up until I finished setting it up.

When I got inside I went straight to the back of the shop to find Payten sitting at a cardboard box scrying. She looked like she was concentrating very hard but the little crystal didn't make any sign of stopping.

"If you pull the string that fast it's never going to work." I said putting my bag on the small counter in the tiny kitchen area and pulled a doughnut out of the white paper bag Payten left on the counter. The main office of the shop was quite small, there was a sink and counter, a small couch and a desk and stool. On the other side of the shop was another back room where I would be keeping the more occult side of the shop. Payten didn't reply or take my advice. I also took a sip of the coffee she left by the donuts as well.

"What are you scrying for?" I questioned leaning against the counter.

"Evil." She answered simply.

"Why?" She didn't answer.

I sighed and sat down beside her. "Let me try" I said taking the crystal from her hand. I slowly spun the crystal around the map of Louisiana and thought now was the best time to bring up the attack.

"You know, mom told me what happened." I started looking at her from the corner of my eye but she just kept staring at the crystal.

"I can't remember the first time I was attacked I was too young but I do remember this one time where I was left home alone for the first time when I was about your age."

"What happened?" She whispered.

"I was sitting there watching t.v doing nothing in particular when I was attacked by a Krychek demon."

"What did you do?" She asked worriedly finally taking her eyes off the spiraling crystal.

"I ran like hell until he trapped me in a corner, I was so terrified and I didn't know what to do. I thought that was it, that I was going to die. That day was the first time I ever threw an energy ball. I realized after that I can only create them when I'm terrified. That was also the last time I was ever left by myself until I probably turned nineteen."

"Were you scared afterwards." She wondered.

"Absolutely, I couldn't sleep for two weeks. Your first attack really is the scariest but after awhile it just becomes instinct and it gets easier to think fast enough and react... Come on we have work to do." And with that I dropped the crystal and grabbed another doughnut.

"Where did it fall on?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Some place called Fangtasia" Payten replied giggling at the name. My heart jumped when she said it and I went over to see if it was actually on the map. The map was a tourist road map I kept at home. Payten must of taken it with her before she left my house. I told Payten that it meant nothing but I knew that now I was going to have to return eventually to check out the place. I silently groaned to myself as I walked into the main floor of the shop.

For the rest of the morning Payten and I unpacked the merchandise and organized it on stands and shelves alphabetically. While I cleaned down counter tops and the windows Payten organized the book collection in the back. By the time it turned five o'clock I decided it was time to head to the mechanic's to get my car and Payten was more than happy to beam me there.

The mechanic told me that my car had simply overheated and that there was no internal damage which I was delighted to hear. I paid the bill and Payten and I drove back to the shop to close it up properly for the night. While she folded up the cardboard boxes and took out the trash I called the nearest Pizza place I could find in the phone book and ordered it to the shop.

When I walked out of the office I admired our work for the day and was happy with the result. The window display was eye attracting enough and the floor was finally cleared. The mahogany shelves were dusted and full of merchandise and the glass cash till area was all set up. In the glass case were amulets and other shiny trinkets. The shop had a very cozy feel to it and this was when I knew I was going to like it here in Bon Temps.

Payten and I ate our pizza happily on the boxes in the office that still had to be sorted out but I decided they could wait a few days until I got a filing cabinet. We sat there reminiscing and laughing and talking about spells we will have to try out in the future when I heard the bell that hung over the shop door jingle.

Payten looked at me confused. "Bit late to need herbal remedies" I said standing up. "You did remember to put up the closed sign didn't you? I asked her.

"Yeah I definitely did." She assured me. I shrugged and left the office.

When I entered the main floor my jaw dropped as I saw who was standing in the centre of the shop, his arms by his side and a small sly smile on his face.

"It turns out I had my fingers crossed." He mused giving me a very smug look.

"Oh shit." was all that I could verbalize.


	5. Sort Of

"You know it was very easy to track you down, too easy actually." Eric began. "Your family has quite the history, unsolved cases, missing persons, government cover ups." He walked over and leaned on the cabinet. Again he did the eye piercing thing, was he trying to glamour me? I wondered how many centuries it took him to master those eyes. Where most people are betrayed by their eyes, he let nothing escape them. Both anger and fear started welling up inside me. I didn't answer him or run away like a coward, instead I started thinking about everything I knew about vampires.

"Get out. Now." Was the first thing I said, trying to revoke whatever invitation he had to enter my shop.

"You don't own this place so I'm not going anywhere for the moment." He knew what I was trying to do.

"This place is full of silver." I said looking at the glass cabinet between us.

"And if you even so much as twitch towards this cabinet I will snap your arm off." His humorous tone gone completely. He meant every word of that threat.

"I told you not to find me, it wasn't out of fear, it was for your own good." I said teeth clenched trying to reason with him.

"Witches, always think they know best." He snorted. I'd had enough of this shit and I just wanted him to leave. I squinted my eyes and Eric flew across the room smashing against the shelves. The whole bookcase came down on him as he fell to the ground. But as quick as he had landed Eric was to his feet and had me propelled up against the wall. His huge hand clenched around my neck making it harder for me to breath. His fangs popped out, and he did not look one bit happy. I used both my hands to try and pry his hand from my neck but he was too strong, as I tried to pull his hand away he lifted me slightly off of my feet and I started choking.

"P.J what is going on out here?" Fuck sake I had forgotten about Payten. "P.J!" She screeched, Eric loosened his grip slightly distracted by my sister.

"Payten, go, now!" I managed to croak out. She look terrified, she was frozen with fear and didn't move. Eric's grip loosened more, my sister was a sitting duck.

"No! Leave her out of this Eric!" He looked back at me and Payten beamed out. Thank god.

"Out of what?" He asked intrigued by my choice of words.

"Just leave her out of it."

"Hit a nerve have we?" All I could think was 'fuck fuck fuck'. He was going to blackmail me now by threatening my family and I was going to become a vampire's puppet. The very thoughts of it made my blood boil. I was not going to let that happen. He thought he was stronger than me, he actually thought he could win this. Pure instinct took over and I shimmered out of his grip to across the room. Eric turned around straight away looking for me. I was so angry I was seeing red. And for the first time in about three years I created an energy ball. And it was a big one. I held it out in front of me and Eric stared at it waiting for me to throw it.

"Never threaten my family. People who threaten my family never last long. I'm letting you leave now, so take my advice, walk away." I didn't know why I was letting him live. There was fact that there would be an investigation and my aim was questionable but he didn't know that.

"You think you frighten me?" He didn't step any closer to me but he kept his eyes on the energy ball.

"No I don't but I am very aware of the fact that vampires are quite flammable." A small grin appeared on my face. He continued to stare at me, I think he was trying to figure out if I was bluffing or not.

"This won't be the last time we meet, 'P.J' I'll be seeing you again when you are less agitated." He said as his fangs retracted putting his hand behind his back and he started for the door.

"Get out of my shop right now!" I didn't take my eyes off of him.

"You should know, I do not respond well to threats." And then he left. I took a deep breath of relief and I realized that I was still holding the energy ball. I made myself calm down and the energy ball evaporated.

I looked around at my shop that only moments ago was ready to be opened, now half the medicines and ointments were smashed and splattered all over the floor. I had come to Bon Temps to get away from demons not become their neighbour. I fell to the floor, I didn't know where to start. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the shop bell ring again, my head shot up to see my sister flinch at my sudden movement.

"You okay?" She gulped stepping closer. She looked petrified.

"Yes honey, I'm fine" I held up my hands to her and she came over and sat beside me, I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged into me.

"Did you vanquish him?" She whispered.

"He's not coming back around here, so don't worry." I didn't say yes and I didn't say no, best to let her think Eric Northman was dead.

"Shame, he wasn't too bad looking for a demon." She didn't know he was a vampire. Teenagers, so naive, she had good taste though, I'll give my sister that.

"Look at this place, all our hard work ruined." I said changing the subject.

"What you mean 'our' work." She retorted giving me a bemused look. We both stood up and looked around.

"Any ideas?" I asked hopeful that Payten was in a more creative mood than me.

"Just one.

Let the object of objection

become but a dream

as I cause the scene

to be unseen."

When she finished the chanting the room sort of sparkled and everything was back in it's place. The jars of ointments and medicines were not splattered all over the floor but back on the now fixed shelf where they belonged. I grabbed my little sister and squeezed her tightly.

"You my sister are a genius!"

"What can I say, some of us are just born with it." She said smugly.

"Don't push it." I retorted standing up. "You'd better get home, I told mom you would be home after I fed you." I really just wanted to go to bed now and after the encounter with the Vamp I didn't want her hanging around if there was a chance he would come back.

"Alright, see you soon P.J" She said giving me a goodbye hug. Before I could say goodbye she beamed out and I was alone.


	6. Seven Devils

The next couple of weeks felt quite short. I hadn't integrated into the society of the town as much as I had hoped. Frankly I'd just became sort of a hermit. Everyday I just ran my shop and came home to do more unpacking. Nothing unusual happened until the Monday of the second week.

It was about an hour before I was going to lock up, all my orders were sent out and my inventory was perfect, but it was a slow day and only an elderly woman had come into my shop that morning to ask for directions.

I was just about to pack it in when someone finally came in. I was sitting behind the glass counter on my high stool reading a book on Celtic deities that had just come in when the bell over the door jingled. I looked up to see a beautiful young woman standing in front of me. She had dark hair twisted up into a sophisticated tight bun, deep blue eyes and a look on her face that could kill. She seemed totally uninterested by everything in the shop but me. She wore a light grey suit jacket with a black pencil skirt and black heels, she only looked about early thirties. To me she didn't seem like someone who belonged out in the middle of nowhere but I made no comment. To be honest she appeared rather unpleasant.

"Hi there, welcome to the Equinox Box, is there anything in particular that you were looking for?" I greeted. She stood there staring at me for a moment, looking at me from head to toe. I knew in her head she was judging every little thing about me, eventually she took her eyes off of me and looked around the store.

"Yes... I need some billing's root, holy thistle and mandrake root." She ordered in a drawled high class accent.

"Coming right up." I tried to be as pleasant as possible but I really didn't like her. She gave me the creeps and I couldn't wait for her to leave. I went into the back to get the mandrake root and the others were on the shelf. I handed her her paper bags and totaled her price on the cash register.

"Oh! You get a twenty per cent discount for signing the register." I wondered if that would lighten her mood because her face stayed completely composed the whole time as she watched me run around the shop. It didn't.

"Very well." She exhaled. I handed her a pen and opened the register book for her. She signed it, payed for her items and left without another word. As soon as she was out the door I let out a huge sigh and fell back on too my stool.

Curious, I decided to check out her name. I pulled over the register book and my blood went cold as I saw the name.

Written in an extraordinary script was the name 'Elizabeth Turner'. I stared at it for a moment, it couldn't be, it had to be a coincidence, but the little nagging voice in my head screamed that nothing coincidental ever happens to a Halliwell.

I ran out the door the of the shop and in the evening light I looked down the street in search of the woman, but there was no trace of her. I couldn't actually comprehend that I may have just met my Grandmother.

After what happened I closed up immediately and drove straight home. The first thing I did when I got in was rummaged through my supplies to find my crystals. I ran around my house and threw them in a protective circle then I went inside and locked the doors. I knew I was being way too paranoid but I felt it was necessary.

About an hour later I decided to call home, but I didn't dare call my mother to ask her about it, I knew she would freak. So I called my Aunt Paige instead.

I went into my living room and feeling stupid as usual I called out Paige's name, nothing happened. A few seconds later I called her again. Still nothing. This time I shouted and finally blue and white orbs lit up my dimly lit sitting room. Paige appeared out of the orbs and sprang a very tight hug on me.

"P.J! How are you!?" She exclaimed.

"I'm fine Aunt Paige, could you let go, I can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oops sorry."

After we got the small talk out of the way Paige got right down to business.

"So why did you call me all of a sudden, you sounded a bit panicked." She asked taking a seat on the couch.

I let a out a groan and fell into the couch beside her.

"What happened?" She pushed.

"Okay, but you can't go nuts or tell my Mom."

"Wow, that bad, come on spit it out."

"Does my Dad have any living relatives?" I asked.

"Don't you think that's a question for Cup?" She answered.

"No, not Cup, I mean..."

"Ohh..." She got the gist of what I was saying.

"I don't actually know honey, I wasn't Cole's biggest fan, I didn't know much about him."

"Oh, I see." I said hugging a cushion and resting my chin on it.

"Why all of a sudden interest in Cole's relatives?" She questioned sitting up. I was quiet for a moment.

"Well, it's just... This really creepy woman came into my shop today, I mean she gave chills down my spine the way she looked at me." I explained.

"Sooo, you think she has something to do with your father."

"I didn't until she signed my register." I got up and grabbed the register from the kitchen. I opened the book and showed it to Paige."

Paige looked at it for a moment. She looked sort of confused.

"Elizabeth Turner ring any bells Paige?" I asked her. She shook her head

"That's my father's demon mother's name, my grandmother."

"It has to be a coincidence." She argued.

"Oh don't give me that Paige you know nothing happens to us by accident."

We sat in silence for a moment while Paige was in deep thought.

"Listen sweetheart I've got to go, the twins have a recital tonight but I'll check out the Book of Shadows for you and see what I can find, save you having to explain all this to Piper."

"You think she'll freak?"

"If I know Piper and I do, she will completely freak. In the meantime lay low, don't go looking for trouble and keep the crystals around your house."

She got up from the couch then and she gave me a goodbye hug.

"See you soon P.J."

"Bye Aunt Paige." And then she orbed out.


	7. Night Of The Hunter

Okay, so let it be known I tried as hard as I could to abide by Paige's advice. I mean, I really tried. I closed up shop early, cast about six protection spells and made explosive potions similar to Piper's power. I had fourteen vials ready to use in-case of an emergency and I was practicing my energy ball throwing. I don't know everything about why my powers start working or stop, but I do know ever since that night with the vampire energy balls are a lot easier to conjure.

Unfortunately by Saturday night of that week none of it mattered, I was bored. Very bored. I mean I was so bored that day I finished all my unpacking. By ten pm that night I was sitting on my couch watching seriously bad T.V, I wish I could say that the boredom was putting me to sleep but it had the opposite effect on me. Whenever I get bored I get a burst of energy to do something crazy.

Of course, I was terrified that my estranged Grandmother would show up again, if it even was her. But mostly, the only thing that bothered me was if it had been her, what did she want? If she had wanted to kill me she would have, my guard was down, I thought she was just another customer and not to mention she would be a powerful upper level demon, it would take a lot to vanquish her and I was not prepared.

The more I thought about it the more it bothered me. So I decided, then and there to put it at the back of my mind and that it was time for some action. I hopped up from the couch and ran upstairs and changed my clothes. I threw my pajamas on the floor and put on a dark pair of blue jeans, a black string T and a brown leather jacket and boots. I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and ran down the stairs and pulled out my map of Louisiana and scryed for evil. I know I shouldn't go looking for trouble, but what harm could it do, I was in the middle of Louisiana, demons preferred the comfort of cities, I can't imagine there being many here, especially powerful ones. The crystal stopped on a back road that was used to get to Shreveport, I had my destination.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and threw a few of the potions in my bag, I could have driven but I decided to try my powers again, this could go very wrong but it could go very right, if anything it was an experiment. I concentrated on my destination and closed my eyes and I thought of how it might look, how it might smell and the road over and over in my head. I felt the lightness in my body as I began to shimmer, it was always a strange feeling, like you were fading in and out of existence, which you essentially were in a way. When I opened my eyes again I was in the middle of a dirt road. There was forest and foliage all around me so the only way to go was down the road. I was glad I wore boots because it was quite muddy. It was dark out but the full moon lit my way.

It wasn't long until I found what I came for, after about ten minutes of walking down the road, I became aware of movement in the surrounding foliage, I had thought myself in control and prepared but my heart still skipped a few beats from fear. I turned around slowly, trying to keep my cool and to not make any sudden movements, behind me I found a dark figure in the middle of the road. I grabbed for one of the potions in my bag but before I could even get to look up again I was thrown to the ground. There was something on top of me. I let a huge wail of pain from the rocks I had landed on. My heart was pounding in my chest, I couldn't move. I struggled as hard as I could but my attacker was quickly subduing me. I didn't give up though. I kept struggling under my attacker until I got both my hands free. As I tried to use them to push my attacker off I felt an electric pulse in them. A orange light of electricity emanated from my hands and a shield formed around me. My attacker was thrown across the road, and didn't move.

I got up as fast as I could and stared at the lump, I nearly vomited when I saw a branch from a log he had landed on protruding from the man's abdomen. He didn't move, nor did he evaporate like demons usually did. I tip toed very carefully closer and closer to the figure and stared down at him. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face. Very slowly I reached my hand out for his hood and in one swift move I pulled it off his head.

I threw my hand across my mouth to stop the squeal of terror that was trying to escape from my throat. It was the vampire, Eric Northman. I stared at him frozen in fear, I was so scared that if I moved he would wake up and kill me in seconds. The longer I stood there the more I wondered did vampires pass out? I then realised the force field must have stunned him and that this was my chance to do something I had refused to do in this man's presence more than once. I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I ran down the road that never seemed to end until my legs ached and my chest felt like it was going to explode. In my mind I could picture him chasing after me, ready to pounce on me again but this time he would finish me.

Eventually I couldn't run anymore and I fell to my knees and tried as hard as I could to get my breathing back to normal. Sometime later I was able to stand again, my legs felt wobbly and my throat burned. I got up and walked slowly down the path. My back ached and my shoulders were stiff.

I started thinking about how I conjured the force field, I didn't remember ever being able to do that. I remember when Wyatt was younger he was able to do conjure a force field. Surely if he could do it I was able to do it as a child. My Aunt Piper had told me when my mom was pregnant with me that she was practically invincible. I made a note to myself as I walked to call my mom and ask her was I able to create force fields as a child. If I could create force fields when I was younger why am I only able to do it again now?

Suddenly I heard of footsteps someone stalking me from behind, I turned on my heel expecting to see the vampire. In a surprising rush of dread I realised he wasn't the one stalking me. Instead a creature with a human body and bull's head stood about twenty metres from me. It began to charge at me. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. It was like a monster out of a children's book, and I could smell the stench of decay from where I was standing.

This time I wasn't caught off guard by my attacker and I threw an energy ball at it. The energy ball exploded on the creatures shoulder. It flinched from the pain and looked at me for a second before charging at me again. I threw another energy ball and it hit the creatures stomach. Even though I really didn't want to, I had no choice but to run again. The energy balls did nothing. But I couldn't run that fast and each step I took tears escaped my eyes from the pain in my chest. I could barely breath and my running became slower. I was going to die I knew it. With all the energy I had left I tried as hard as I could to shimmer, I started to feel relieved when I felt myself fade away from the road but things weren't that easy.

When the creature slashed me with its talons I accepted the pain as it traveled from my shoulder blades to the left side of my back. It sliced through my skin like it was butter. I fell to the ground writhing in agony. I could feel the creature stare down at me, probably satisfied with its kill. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to get up and run but I couldn't feel my legs. All I could do was lay there and sob from the pain. The creature had been able to strike me in the middle of shimmering and my stomach lurched and my head span from being pulled back into a plane.

At that moment I thought it was the end. I could feel myself fall into a deep darkness of numbness. Until suddenly I could feel the creatures presence gone. Something must have spooked it away and I really didn't care what. Relieved by its absence I managed to gasp out two words before slipping out of all awareness.

"Paige... Help..."


	8. Look After You

*Paige's POV*

I orbed in a fast as I could when I heard PJ's call. It was so weak that I knew something was wrong. I found myself in the middle of nowhere on a dirt road and watching to my horror a tall stranger pick my niece up and start to make off with her . I saw splatters of blood on the ground and a tremor of fear caught my breath for a moment.

"Rock!" The rock orbed from the side of the road and hit the stranger in the back of the head. His head bent down with the force of the blow and blood spilled out of the wound but he didn't fall to the ground.

He turned around and I knew by the paleness of his skin he was a vampire. I hadn't seen a vampire in years and a shiver ran up my spine from the memory of being turned. I pushed my fear out of my mind and concentrated on my niece.

"Put her down now!" I said in harsh and threatening tone.

"She's been attacked, if I don't get her out of here she will die." His voice was serious but lacked any sound of worry.

"Put her down, if you're worried about her dieing I can save her, just put her down and leave." He stared at me intensely until he set P.J on the ground gingerly but held the upper part of her body up with one arm.

"I can't put her on the ground, the wound is infected enough and I can't turn her over without doing more damage." He said, I had the feeling he was just trying to make things more difficult for me, but I believed him. I walked over and knelt by him warily but I decided he really did want to help P.J. He bent her over more showing me the long gashes in her back. I tried really hard to keep my dinner and down and reminded myself that I had seen worse.

"What did this?" I gasped.

"I do not know but she is not the first one to be attacked by it." He answered.

I put both my hands over her wounds and concentrated on how much I loved my niece. My hands warmed and began to glow but something went wrong.

P.J didn't heal, the wound didn't close up, instead her body started spasming like she was having a fit.

"Oh my god!" I screeched as I snapped my hands back and the vampire pulled her back up into his arms. She convulsed in his arms but he was able to keep his grip on her. He began to turn away.

"There is a practitioner at my bar treating another victim, they can help."

"Come here." I said holding out my hand. He gave me a very strange look in response.

"I can get us there faster." I informed him getting impatient. He reluctantly took my hand, I placed my other hand on P.J and I orbed us out of there and to the vampire's bar.

When the orbs dispersed we were outside a gothy looking bar with Fangtasia written in pink curvy script above the door. This was his bar? I reminded myself to laugh at it later. We both hurried into the club. The first thing I noticed when we got inside other than the bad decor and cheesy setting was a woman lying across square seats unconscious. The other victim.

"Pam." The vampire said simply and a scary looking blond woman came out of the back room with a little person dressed in scrubs. I stared down at her, this was his 'practitioner'? Whenever I've seen dwarves or elves, they're usually dressed more flamboyantly, I've never seen one in scrubs before and I had met a lot them, including leprechauns.

"I don't make this many house calls in one night Northman." She grumbled as the female vampire, Pam, pulled more of the stools into a row and 'Northman' placed P.J lying on her stomach on them.

"Can you help her?" I asked the small woman kneeling down by P.J.

"Lets hope so." She replied dryly.

"Jesus, what do people think this is a hospital?" Pam moaned.

"Pam you and Chow go look for what did this." Northman ordered sternly.

"Didn't you find it?" She complained.

"I was... distracted..." He mused. While those two conversed, the miniature doctor ripped P.J's jacket and top off and started poking and prodding her wounds. As she did so P.J came to.

"Paige." Her voice was hoarse from pain.

"I'm here sweetie." I said gently holding her hand. She looked at me for a moment with her big blue eyes. I remembered she gave the same teary eyed look the first time she fell off of her bike when she was seven. The doctor poured an ointment on her back, steam rose up from her wounds and she began wailing. I tried to keep her still but she was always strong.

"What is that?!" I demanded.

"Medicine." She answered simply. "Hold her still."

"I'm trying."

The vampire Northman then came down beside me and held P.J to the makeshift table. I tried to ignore P.J's screams but they were horrible. It made me want to get sick to see her in such agony.

What seemed like an eternity of screaming P.J finally calmed down and the doctor was finished removing the infection from the gashes.

"You can give her blood now the poison is gone." The Doctor started gathering her things. I realised that the vampire was ready to bite his wrist when I stopped him.

"That won't be necessary." I gave him a stern look and he got up and showed the Doctor, Dr. Ludwig I believe out of the bar.

"Paige, I'm so sorry." P.J whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright honey, know one is mad, just relax, I'll make the pain go away." Again I placed my hands over P.J's back and my hands glowed and I was so thankful to see her wounds heal. It took slightly longer than it usually would but she healed nonetheless.

I caught the vampire Northman staring at what I was doing. I started wondering why he was helping witches. Vampires don't get along very well with other supernatural beings let alone witches. I wondered what his interest was in P.J. He couldn't possibly know about her, or her heritage, unless she blabbed. But I presumed P.J was smarter than that. Then again, she was a Halliwell, when put in the position she would scream anything just to win a fight.


	9. No Light, No Light

The pain was excruciating. I just wanted to die for the peace it would bring me. I had no idea where I was, I had no idea how I got there or where I was but I knew my Aunt Paige was there. And yet through all the pain, all I could care about was, 'she's gonna go insane!' After someone was done probing and frying my back I felt a warm glow emanate from my wounds. The warmth was comforting and it traveled around my whole body. Bit by bit I became more aware of my surroundings. I was also aware that I had no top on. I opened my eyes again squinting in the dim light. The first thing I saw was Paige.

"Ehhmm. What happened to my top?" Out of all the things I could have said that was what concerned me the most. Paige handed me a red T-shirt and conspicuously I put it on. I sat up on the red leather square seats I was laying on and looked at my surroundings. I completely died inside of embarrassment when I realised where I was.

I was in fucking Fangtasia! I just wanted to curl up and die all over again.

"Paige, why are we here?" I asked her, why in hell would she bring me here. I had just been attacked by the owner who was sitting not too far from me on the edge of a booth. I glared at him

"You." Was all I could say, he looked rather amused by my chagrin.

"That's not a very friendly greeting to someone who just saved your life." Eric said getting up from his seat.

"Excuse me! You tried to kill me tonight!" I screeched. Paige looked horrified by my words and looked from me to him and then sat beside me putting a comforting hand on my back. I will still weak.

"I didn't try to kill you, I mistook you for something else." He was very composed, he didn't even apologize.

"Mistook me for what?" I barked bemused. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, sure it was dark out but he was a vampire for Christ's sake. The night is when they do their hunting. I was so confused.

"I mistook you for what really tried to kill you." That had thrown me off my anger. As soon as he said it an image of the beast flashed through my mind and I jumped slightly. In all my years of growing up in the craft I had never heard of or seen such a thing.

"What was it?" I asked meekly, my voice hoarse from shouting and screaming, my rage had cooled and all that was left was this feeling of vulnerability, I was glad Paige was with me.

"That I don't know." He went over to bar and got a glass of water and handed it to me. I looked at Paige and I reluctantly took it. It was then I noticed the woman passed out on the same kind of seats across the room. She had blond hair and was quite petite but that was all I could see of her. She was wearing a bigger red T-shirt than mine. Eric followed my gaze.

"She was also attacked by the same creature, she barely survived." He spoke.

"Will she be okay?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"She'll live." He replied simply. There was a silence for a moment while I drank the water and then decided it was time to go.

"Well, thank you Mr. Northman for your hospitality but we'd better be going now." I started getting up, swaying slightly only to be caught by Paige.

"Take it easy P.J, you just had your back torn up." Paige lectured.

"I'm fine, honestly." I reassured her and stepped away brushing her off. I refused to look weak in front of the enemy.

"You're welcome Miss Halliwell, I am very glad you lived and I will see you soon." He grinned at me, he had an ulterior motive and that made me very worried. I would be seeing him again and I would be dreading it.

* * *

Paige orbed me back to my house not before asking me did I want to stay the night at hers.

"Paige, really, I'm okay, I'm a big girl now, I can stay home alone, don't worry." She tried to convince me a few more times but I told her to go home and take care of my little cousins. Eventually she left and I went inside and collapsed on my bed. As I was starting to fall asleep the image of the bull creature came into my head once again and a shiver ran down my spine. Even though my back was completely healed, I could still feel it. The beast tearing its claws into my flesh. I knew that that was not the last time I was going to see it. I knew I had to find it, even though I really didn't want to, but it was my obligation as the Twice-Blessed child of the Charmed Ones to vanquish it. As I accepted my fate I turned over in my bed and drifted off asleep.

The first thing I did the next morning or rather the next evening when I got up was get straight into a shower. It felt so good to have the events of last night wash away down the drain. One thing I couldn't get off my mind though was, why did Eric save my life? I didn't know him that well, in fact I had threatened him enough for him to be allowed to hate me. Did he really mistake me for someone else out in the woods? Did I even want to know the truth? Did it even really matter he was a vampire after all.

But one thing I definitely knew was that I owed him now. It killed me to admit it but I did. Who knows what he was going to have me do.

All these thoughts swarmed around my head along with how hot he was and I ended up cutting my shower short. I did my makeup after I dried my hair to it's fluffy waviness and I decided to go dark on the eyes to cover up my tiredness. I was expecting company tonight.

At about eight thirty I was sprawled out on my couch when there was a knock at my door. I let out a loud groan. Time to face the music. I got up and reluctantly answered the door. It was Eric, of course... He stood outside on my little porch like a giant. How did even know where I lived?

"Good evening Ms. Halliwell." He spoke. I hated how much I was attracted to him. His very presence was seductive.

"Mr. Northman." I replied simply hiding my lustful feelings. Wow, it had been a long time.

"How are you feeling tonight?"

"Listen, can we skip the small talk and get down to business. You saved my life, meaning I am indebted to you, now what do you want." I just wanted to know what he was going to have me do then get it over with.

"Very well. May I come in?" He asked.

"No, I'd rather you didn't." I'm not stupid enough to invite a very old vampire into my house.

"Fine." He quipped sounding a little frustrated, "A friend of mine in the Dallas area, a Sheriff, has gone missing. Now while the circumstances of his disappearance are unclear, he must be found."

"So you want me to help you find him?"

"Yes."

"And after that my debt is paid?" This sounded too easy.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll help you." I smiled, I turned around to go back inside.

"Where are you going?" He looked confused.

"To find a map and crystal, give me a moment." I ran into my kitchen and found my scrying tools. I was so happy. This was all I needed to do. Find some vampire and then freedom. I almost skipped back to the door. I spread the first map out onto floor of the porch, it was a map of America.

"Do you have anything of his? A piece of him like hair or personal item, anything like that.?" I asked. I was little unnerved when he went and bit his wrist. He held it out to me.

"Are you and this vampire related?" I wasn't sure if he understood what I had meant.

"Yes." I reached up and dipped the crystal in the blood bubbling from the holes in his wrist. I swung the crystal around the map. Nothing. I tried each state. Nothing.

"How closely are you related." I wondered.

"Very close." He insisted. I groaned loudly. He ignored me. I pulled out a map of the world. I was a good twenty minutes scrying over every continent. Still nothing.

"God dammit."

"What is it?" He asked, his voice serious.

"Well the way I see it, there are two possibilities. Either he's dead..." Eric glared down at me and I was a little worried about my well-being if I kept going with that theory.

"Or either he doesn't want to be found or someone else doesn't want him to be found."

"How is that possible?" He asked, he really wanted to know all the information. I wondered if all vampires cared about each other this way or was it just that he and this vampire go way back. I decided I really didn't care. Though his loyalty to this vampire was impressive for someone as emotionless as him.

"Well a witch or demon could easily cast a cloaking spell."

"You think a witch has him." He glared daggers at me as if I was the one who took the guy. Jeez, vampires, they think every witch knows every witch and is somehow involved with that witch's affairs.

"It's possible... I suppose if he was a very old vampire he could resist a tracking spell." I babbled. If a witch did have him, I felt sorry for her if Eric ever found her.

"He is over two thousand years old." He stated.

"Well then." I said standing up bringing my tools back inside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be any more help to you, see ya around." I was trying to make an escape.

"Wait." I stopped still in my doorway, I really just wanted him to leave.

"When I said I wanted you to help me find him I didn't mean casting a spell and waving a crystal."

"You know in some way I knew that." I groaned pressing my head against the door frame.

"You're not the only person I have employed to assist me. There will be a car to collect you tomorrow afternoon."

Ah shit.


	10. The Spectator

I had been dreading the car to the airport all night, I really did not like to be driven around, it was just a weird pet peeve of mine. There are very you few people that I trusted behind the wheel of a car. However, it wasn't exactly a car that collected me in late afternoon, it was a limo. I wasn't exactly sure why I didn't just shimmer to Dallas, but then I remembered I had never been to Dallas, and wasting Eric Northman's money made me smile. I spent most of the night packing and sorting things out with my shop, sleep was a luxury I didn't get to enjoy. I had to cancel all collections and deliveries for the next week. I also left a vague message on my answering machine for my family. I didn't want to have to talk to them. They would have just questioned me until I spilled my guts. The message just told them I was meeting with my suppliers in Dallas. That was it.

When the limo arrived I made sure I had everything I needed. I was one of those people that always forgets to bring their passport but I wasn't the type of person to dress up for a flight. I know some people saw it as a novelty but I didn't. I could travel to any part of the world I pleased, anytime and anyplace. I just wore dark blue jeans, black tank and a peach, short sleeved shrug with brown ponder shoes. Before I locked up, last minute, I decided to grab something from my room under my bed. In the tin little sweet box where I kept my most prized possessions, eg. photographs and momentous from my teenage days. I rummaged through it and found my silver little triquetra pendant necklace. I decided I needed a good luck charm of sorts. Nothing says good luck than your families sacred symbol.

After I put it on I ran down to the limo driver, who was a stuffy looking old man but he helped me load my bag into the trunk all the same. He opened the door and a little head of long blond hair popped out. The woman was definitely what you would call a real southern belle. She had sun kissed skin, blond ringlets and was wearing a little yellow sun dress.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She smiled, she had a thick southern accent. However her perkiness made feel a little uncomfortable. When I sat down she shook my hand.

"Prue Halliwell." I said. We went silent for a while then. We both didn't really know what to say to the other. We were both polar opposites by the looks of things. She was Ms. Apple Pie in a sundress and sandals and I was me. It was easy to tell that we both weren't happy with our reasons for being in this car.

As the car drove on, I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this for Eric. She didn't look like she could do much, then again looks are misleading. She could have been a trained assassin for all I knew. However, I began to think she was probably something along the lines of his 'play thing'. She did have fang marks on her neck. Made sense. Vampires liked to keep humans around for reasons other than nourishment...

"I am not Eric Northman's 'play thing'. How dare you, I couldn't be more revolted by him!" She shrieked in her southern twang.

"I'm sorry." I apologized automatically, but something was off.

"Wait, I didn't say that out loud." Sookie's eyes grew wider and she said nothing.

"You're telepathic aren't you?" I grinned and Sookie sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it when I'm nervous." She said with guilt.

"It's fine, my sisters are always messing up spells too." I smiled understandingly.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? This isn't a spell." She questioned uneasy.

"Oh, so you're a natural telepath." I'd never met someone who was actually telepathic. This was really interesting and now I understood why Eric had her on this 'trip'. It seemed Mr. Northman does have some interest in the abnormal.

"Yes, what did you mean spells? Are you a witch or somethin'?" She looked a little freaked out.

"Aren't you?" I was very confused.

"No." She answered simply looking confused.

"Oh. Wow, you're a telepath but you're not exactly a witch. That's really... Interesting." I wondered if she was just a witch coming late into her powers but, I don't know, there was something about her that just didn't say witch. "How did you get roped into this." I asked.

"It was a deal I made with Eric, I get ten thousand dollars and my friend set free and he gets my services. You?"

"Eric had your friend?" That was a little unnerving.

"Yep, had the poor guy chained up in his basement all bitten and shot."

"What the fuck? That's sick!" I exclaimed.

"I know, right? He's vile."

"You can say that again." I agreed.

"How did you end up in this mess?" Sookie questioned curiously.

"He saved my life. I owe him." There was nothing more to it, frankly I wished I had of demanded some compensation but I decided running up his tab would do it, since he was paying for all of this.

"Yikes, that's sucks." She empathized.

For the rest of the way to Dallas we mostly discussed how much we hated Eric Northman. I told her how he threatened my little sister and she went nuts.

It turned out Sookie was dating a vampire, Bill Compton, he was in a travel coffin in the trunk with his 'child' Jessica. Sookie told me how Jessica had become a vampire. It was quite horrific to be honest. I felt so sorry for the poor girl, but there was nothing I could do for her now.

Sookie really did adore Bill and it was comforting to know that there was going to be a decent vampire around. She asked more about my being a witch. She was really fascinated by it. I had to reassure a few times that magic isn't evil. I told her about my family in San Francisco and a bit on my history. Truth be told and I think she was happier to know that she wasn't the only freak out there. Our flight was delayed so we landed in the early evening and this did nothing for poor Sookie's nerves. By the time we landed she was a little bit more than tipsy. There was turbulence and she started to panic so the flight hostess just kept giving her more vodka.

* * *

"Yoo hoo! That's me!" Sookie sang getting off the plane. I followed behind her and saw a round sweaty looking guy holding a sign that read 'Compton Party'. The limo driver obviously, but there was something... Off about him. He was a little too on edge. Sookie was as high as a kite and she nearly ran over to the car. The warmth of the Dallas air hit me instantly.

"I've always loved these, they're like booze for dolls. They gave me ten." She giggled.

"You were supposed to be here earlier." He noted nervously. What was wrong with this dude? Sookie wasn't that intimidating.

"Our flight was delayed." I explained walking up beside Sookie, making sure she wasn't going to fall over.

"Why don't you two go wait in the limo, I got the A.C cranked up."

"No thank you, I'm fine." Sookie replied, I guess she was going to wait for Bill and Jessica.

"Oh go on, there's cokes in there too." I started to get a bad feeling, he sounded like the child catcher trying to tempt children with sweets. Then he lost it. He grabbed Sookie and tried to push her into the limo.

"Back off!" I yelled and held up my hand. The limo driver slammed back into the limo and in a sudden flash there was dark haired man holding him by the neck against the limo. I assumed it was Sookie's vampire boyfriend. His accent was thicker than hers and it was actually kind of amusing.

"Make a noise and it will be your last." He threatened. He sounded as if he should be in some western from the 50's.

While Bill got the guy to get into the limo, I got his, 'child', out of her travel coffin.

"Oh thank god, I thought I'd never get out of that." Jessica exclaimed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Prue Halliwell, nice to meet you?" She seemed quite nice. Her hair was a gorgeous shade of red but she was so young. It was sickening to remember she was turned into a vampire against her will.

"Jessica Hambey." She smiled.

When we got into the limo, Bill was glamouring the limo driver trying to get information out of him. After a moment he let Jessica take over. I don't think she had glamoured anyone before. I think I even heard Sookie say he was sweet with her or something. I guess there was some tension between Bill and Jessica. Frankly, I wasn't surprised, what did they expect, she was a seventeen year old girl turned into a vampire, the trauma of that was unimaginable.

"Sookie he was sent here to abduct you and..." Bill turned to me.

"Prue." I said putting out my hand, he shook it politely.

"Bill Comptan."

"This means that someone knew you were coming." He said flatly.

"Do you think it was Vampires?" I asked, I'm sure Sookie would definitely be valuable to them.

"Too sloppy, maybe that church." He answered turning to Sookie.

"Bill, they may be crazy but they're still a church. They're not gonna go kidnap somebody."

"Churches have done much, much worse throughout history."

"I'll say." I snorted. "What church are you referring too?" I asked curiously.

"The Fellowship of the Sun." Bill replied simply.

I groaned loudly. "Not those nutjobs. No one mentioned they were involved." I moaned leaning back into the seat rubbing my temples trying to avoid the oncoming headache.

"They hate vampires Prue, not witches." Sookie reassured me. She was so naive. Bill's head snapped in my direction, he looked worried at the mention of a witch. I ignored him.

"Sookie, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that they aren't too fond of witches either." I sighed. I started regretting ever taking this job. I was going to kill Eric Northman if I ended up with a bunch conservative loons trying to burn me at the stake.

* * *

While Sookie and Bill checked us all in, Jessica was watching Leon the limo driver so I decided to check my messages.

I had eight... They all consisted of my mother, my sister and Paige. After I texted Paige I rang my mother.

"Hey Mom, what's up with all the phone calls?" I asked.

"PJ, where the hell are you?" She demanded worriedly.

"Did you not get my message?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, but-"

"What's wrong then?" I interrupted her.

"I'm just worried honey, one day you're moving to Louisiana the next you're taking off to Dallas. This is so unlike you P.J." My mother nagged. She was right, it was unlike me, the old me never would have done anything like without telling my parents, the new me was becoming more and more apathetic.

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice, there's a problem with my couriers and suppliers. I had no choice but to meet with them and sort this mess out." It was so tempting to just tell her the truth just hear her freak out, but not only was that cruel, she'd have someone orb or beam in to get me the hell home.

"How long will you be there?"

"A week tops." I was hoping it would be less time actually.

"Well, don't forget to call me or I'll have to get someone to come and check in with you."

"Yeh yeh, Mom, talk to you tomorrow." I hung up then. I hate when she did that. Was our relationship that fucked up that she had to threaten and bribe me just to keep in touch with her?

As I was putting my phone back in my bag I nearly jumped out of my skin from the sound of someone shouting at the top their lungs "Becky Eubanks is a stuck-up whore, who let Chase finger her in church!" My head snapped in the direction of Jessica sitting on the couch breaking down in laughter. I tried to hide my amusement, I looked over to Sookie and Bill who looked rather embarrassed at the reception desk. While I waited for us to be checked in I took a seat next to Jessica, we both sat in silence while she played on her cell phone. Had she always had that?

It wasn't long until Bill and Sookie returned with the room key cards. Our cases had already been taken upstairs which was a relief because I just too tired to haul that thing to a room anyway. When we got up to our floor Sookie, Bill, Jessica and the glamoured Leon headed left when we were exiting the lift, but judging by the numbers on the door I was on the right.

"Listen I'm way too tired and I just want to find my room, will you guys be okay with him?" I said nodding towards the catatonic limo driver.

"Yeh we'll be fine, you go get settled. We'll let you know when we're needed" Sookie replied with a warm smile.

"Great," I smiled back. "Ehhm, what's going to happen to him?" I said, suddenly remembering I was leaving this guy with two vampires.

"He'll be fine, we just want to ask him few more questions." Bill answered noticing my concern. Sookie said Bill wasn't like other vampires so I was hoping what she said was true. He was nothing like Eric anyway, so with that I headed to my room.

My room was further away from the elevator than I had actually thought, I was just so happy when I finally got to it. It wasn't the most lavish room I had ever stayed in. There was one window in the entire room across from the doorway with a huge roller blind attached to it that looked more mechanical than any blind I've ever seen. There was a double bed along the centre of the left wall with dark blue sheets that went with the rest of the dull coloured interior. In the corner by the window were two chairs and small coffee table beside a mini bar. Beside the door was a simpler looking chair beside another small dark wood table with a phone on it. Across from the bed was was a dark wood cabinet and above it hung a flat screen TV. On the right hand side of the TV was a door into the bathroom and that's where I headed first. The first thing I did before anything else was get into a cold shower after packing and traveling, I hadn't slept in twenty-four hours and it was starting to really hit me. After I washed my hair with the complimentary shampoo and conditioners I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around myself. I didn't have the energy to anything else but fall on the big bed, I didn't even get under the sheets. I practically asleep before I even landed on the soft bed.


End file.
